Wastes
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: Sonic is injured, Tails is on the brink of insanity, Knuckles is searching for a missing loved one, and the only thing standing between them and safety are millions of cold bodies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Yawl, Just decided to make a zombie story okkkkk!**

**I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING TO OC STORY SORRY IF THAT IS A INCONVENIENCE.**

**I do not own Sonic Sega does**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was funny to think how quickly the world went to shit…

…The year was 2011, and the world was already in chaos, oil prices were up, the UN had disbanded within a couple of days, and the middle East had risen to take the head of power in the world.

It was unknown what started it, but there were many rumors ranging from terrorist plot, but that wouldn't make any sense because it sent the whole world to shit. Others include tainted meat, alien plot, and a really weird one involving a vegetarian, a celery farm, and some nuclear waste, but that was all crap.

I try not to focus on what caused it, I'm only into surviving in the aftermath of it all…

**Chapter 1**

-Unknown P.O.V.

I leaped over a car landing painfully on my left leg. Stupid shufflers, if it wasn't for them I could be on some beach somewhere sipping margaritas.

The wind picked up and sounds from behind me became more apparent, the low moans of the shufflers. The sand was carried in the wind and deposited in my eyes. i put on my ski goggles i had found weeks ago.

i had hurt my leg two days and I was pretty sure it was only sprained. if it was broken I would be feeling the pain right now.

The moans behind me became fainter and fainter until they could not be heard anymore. I didn't want to risk it so I continued running hoping to build enough distance between me and them before resting and setting of again.

The sky here used to be so blue, but now it was a sick gray, i didn't know why but everything looked bleak now, and there was always something in your eyes.

A throbbing pain in my leg brought me back into reality. I had to focus, there could be some under parked cars, behind street signs and even in the buildings.

I checked everywhere but I still felt like something was off, but i couldn't put my finger on it.

I had to rest soon, my leg was killing me and I was out of breath from my constant running.

i surveyed the street looking for a good place to stop. THe ideal place will be a multistory building with a ton of entrances, therefor lots of escape routes.

A office building in front of me looked promising, and the front doors were pushed inwards, a good sign. Shufflers get bored quickly, and most would probably be out, most.

The double doors to a regional command of some company hung off their hinges, a sad reminder of our old lives. I pushed through and the doors made a soft creak as i did almost giving me a heart attack.

The receptionist's desk was broken and there was some blood, this place obviously went in the first few days of the plague. Both elevator doors were open and the elevators were at the bottom, a sickly rotting smell coming from bellow.

"Ewwww…", I thought, thinking what may be down there.

The air was clear so I took of my goggles. I shift the pack on my back and pulled out a small pistol I had found on a dead cop when all this shit started.

My pack was light with only the essentials, food, water, medical supplies, and a large cutting knife from when I was searching a restaurant for food.

I kept the knife on my belt and the edge was always red, a reminder of past battles.

i crept up the stairs to the top floor, hearing nothing I was surprised and decided to check it out. The first three offices had doors ripped off their hinges and the insides weren't any prettier.

I cleared the next three floors fine but on the fifth floor I had trouble. It had started out fine but when I was clearing out the Janitor's office I saw one.

He was once a dog but now he was something else. He had his back to me but i could picture it as gruesome. His clothes were torn and one of his arms hung at it's side. The other one was in use trying to catch a goldfish in a large tank. There was only one fish left and it was huge so I could guess where the other ones were.

I hod to not make any noise or else he would turn and see me. I knew a gun would be counter productive as the sound would only draw more here.

I pulled out my knife. When i first saw it I was surprised, one could gut a rhino with this thing.

I crept up behind the shuffler and prepared to strike. I was two feet away from it when it whirled around, exposing it's face.

One eye socket was empty and there were blisters and sores running down it's face, his teeth were a golden yellow and most were missing. His jaw hung sideways exposing ripped tendons and muscles in his mouth.

The shuffler leapt towards me growling and hissing preparing to bite me.

I instantly knew what to doI ducked under his first blow and then stabbed him in the side of the neck so it sliced through it's mark, the spinal chord.

I now what you must be thinking, you gotta kill the brain, and then it will be dead. Well lets think about that a bit, shufflers aren't dead they just goth something like rabies, your frontal lobe practically melts and you have no higher brain function, and everyones gotta eat.

It crumpled to the ground and I knew it was dead.

I was panting and I din't know how fast my heart was beating. I slide down the wall looking at my last kill.

After a few minutes i got back up and continued clearing out the building. I didn't see any more.

I settled down on the tenth floor in a office with a clear view of the door, I didn't like sleeping because it left you so defenseless.

i decided to settle down and wait for day to come as it was already late. I didn't expect to sleep but within minutes i was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you Love IT?<strong>

**Reply**

**How many of you caught the LMFAO reference in there, if you find it reply.**

**I do not own LMFAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassssup yal, thanks to all the reviews and don't worry I will be continuing this story, alright chapter two, what are the theme? Drama? Romance? well none of those but we will be meeting a new character.**

**I do not own Sonic or Tails SEGA does.**

* * *

><p>Unkown P.O.V.<p>

BAM! BAM!

I woke with a start, over the months of waking up to dead faces and clawing hands I have learned to get up quickly.

The sounds I heard before were gone, but they sounded so close. I wonder…

BAM! BAM!

Those were gun shots, I could hear the moans of the Shufflers as their heads were blown off. Whoever was shooting was giving them hell.

I sat up quickly and moved a desk away from a window and looked down. Immediately i didn't see anything, but then i saw him. He was perched on top of a moving van and was shooting the zombies bellow.

"Dumb ass", I thought, he'll get us both killed.

A single shot could attract every shuffler for miles around, some were bound to enter my building making my life a living hell.

looking at the doomed man i realized he wasn't a man but only a kid, a little yellow fox, who couldn't be more than 10 years old.

I watched in wonder, this could was tough, he was pulling head shot after headshot like it was nothing. But that wasn't an excuse for being an idiot.

I was at war with my self, should I help him or not.

I walked away from the window and sat down and mopped, why should I risk myself for that kid?

"HELP!", screamed the Fox.

i sighed and reached into my backpack and pulled out some fireworks, I walked down the hall to a broken window and lit one of the fireworks. I chucked it at a car and it made a loud Bang sound.

i ran back to my other window and saw many of the shufflers had dispersed. i repeated theses steps three more times until the kid finished of the last three. i banged on the window and pointed to the door below.

The kid looked up at me with his blue eyes, and was surprised to see me.

Again I pointed at the door, and he shook his head. I was surprised, I save his life and he doesn't even want to thank me?

I was even more surprised when two appendages sprung out of his back and began to spin at fantastic speeds. And he lifted off the ground and began flying to the broken window on my level.

i sprinted to meet him and was surprised to see the fox had two tails. That were spinning pretty fast, an I mean fast.

He touched down and instantly collapsed against the wall and began panting.

Me getting over my initial surprised rushed forward and grabbed him.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING, EVERY SHUFFLER IN THE CITY HEARD THAT", I screamed, it brought him into reality.

Already I could hear moans coming from the streets below, a hint at what inhabited them.

"Hand me my pack", said the little fox.

I realized I was holding his pack and threw it to him, he rummaged around in it and pulled out strange looking equipment.

"Yes!", he pulled out a foot long cylinder with a red light on the top.

He looked down into the street below and giggled. I looked too and saw thousands of them, trying to enter the building.

He pressed a button on top of the cylinder and the light turned green and began beeping. He stuck his hand out the window and dropped it. I tracked it's progress to the ground.

It hit the ground and began producing loud noises, and I realized what it was, the noises drew them in and then…

"DON'T LOOK!", screamed the fox, and I covered my eyes.

Through the cracks in my hands I saw a blinding blue light, screams then silence.

I took my hand away from my eyes and saw the fox looking out the window laughing.

When I looked I couldn't help but snicker too. Ashes are all that remained of the shufflers.

"What the hell was that?", I gasped.

"Bio-Bomb", said the fox, "only destroys living matter, i invented it.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?", I screamed grabbing him by the neck.

"I would have killed myself.", said the fox defensively.

"Would have saved the shufflers the trouble…", I said

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?", said the Fox angrily.

"Never mind we need to leave the city, I said.

We moved down the stairs as fast as we could, and sprinted out the door, I stopped for a moment to look at the ashes beginning to blow in the wind.

"Hurry we need to go!", cried the Fox.

The foxes tails began to spin and we zoomed off, I easily caught up despite my leg, and ran along side him.

"I never did get your name..", i said.

"Tails, I'm an inventor, and you?", said the Fox.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive", I said, as we ran through the infested city.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you caught the ARTEMIS FOWL reference.<strong>

**I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**CROSS OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WASSSSSSUP, guys, sorry for the wait, busy,**

**Well a new chapter in the Epic, Wastes enjoy...**

**I do not own Sonic, Tails, and any other Characters owned by Sega**

* * *

><p>Tails P.O.V.<p>

I was lucky to find Sonic, i hadn't seen a living thing, unless you count the Shufflers, which I don't. Sonic seemed to have a cocky air about him that I liked, he was confident.

I hoped they could be friends, he hadn't had a friend ever, due to my tails, but I had always had his parents.

Ahhhhh, my parents, I once loved them so much, but they were no longer here. I had seen my mother die, she threw herself to the Shufflers so I could escape. My father was in the army, so he might be alive, but it was doubtful, the army of the Kingdom of Acorn was overrun in a month.

Ever since my mother had died I hadn't been the same, when I see the Dead I started giggling, and acting strange, like another me emerged and I got violent.

I had walked away from my love of planes, all of which were given to the army for the war effort, and I turned to weapons. I carried around a small gun which fired small explosive rounds I used in large groups, and a shotgun I had been given by my father on my 10th birthday. I have a super heated Cosmic knife that cut through the Shufflers like butter, I had made it last week.

Sonic didn't look like he had much but that act with the fireworks was genius. He certainly was more clever than he looked. Sonic was injured I could see that,, his leg was nearly useless, and he hobbled, I might need to look at that when we set up camp.

Sonic P.O.V.

I wasn't happy about the kid, he couldn't be more than 12 and was small and scrawny, like a toothpick. But what was that he said about being an inventor? That Bio-Bomb was a nasty piece of work.

I was surprised however to see that kid take out those zombies, he was different when he did it, hard almost, scary. I had to look out for that.

"So kid, whats up with the tails?", I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was born with them, a freak mutation.", said the Fox, "they have saved my life many times over though."

"Cool, cool…so, your an inventor, right?", I asked.

"yeah, ill show you more of my inventions when we stop for camp, what did you used to do?", asked Tails.

"Delivery boy, fastest in the world", I said, feeling pretty good about myself.

Tails didn't look very impressed, almost saddened at my choice in life, weird.

"How did you survive?", asked Tails.

"I was on a camping trip, this was my first time back in the city.", I said, "how bout you?"

"I…was in a safe place…well safe for a while", said Tails.

I knew that he was trying not to say something but didn't ask any more.

The trip out of the city was uneventful besides the run in with the average Shuffler but we quietly took them out. Our goal was the Quarry, a old rock plant in the hills, that would serve as a perfect base camp, to act out of.

We had left down town after two hours of running/flying, and had entered an area of suburbs, and convenient areas. The sky was getting dark and we needed to find a place to lay low until tomorrow.

They saw a 11evendy 7evendy, covenant store, that had one time served as a stop for the local kids, and by looking at the imploded doors and toppled sand bags, their last stand.

I entered the store and hearing nothing gestured for Tails.

He crept in silently and pulled out a glowing re knife, what it was, i had no idea.

I moved down the the rows of looted chips, and sodas, seeing and hearing nothing. Suspicious i checked both bathrooms, and behind every counter.

My heart raced when I heard a groan,and a sickening snapping sound, and rushed around the corner. Tails was cleaning his knife of his jacket and a half a zombie lay on the counter while the other half lay on the the floor. His knife had cut clean through.

Tails must have seen my starting and shrugged.

I was about to ask him what the hell that was when i heard a moan coming from the door. He both turned our heads in that direction and listened.

There it was again, a low moan, followed by another.

We both rushed to the broken windows and peeked out, first there was nothing. Then there was one, he staggered across the road aimlessly. I was relieved and got up to kill him when Tails pulled me back down, and pointed.

Thats when i saw them, a horde, maybe a hundred, or more. I first thought to run, but there was only one exit and they were in front of it, we would stay and fight or hide, I chose hide.

I pulled Tails back down and held a finger to my lips, he nodded understanding, that hard look in his eyes again.

I looked back out the window and saw most had passed, we were gonna live! But i must have cursed us because a rather burly zombie turned his head towards me and must have seen me because he began shuffling over to us, moaning, drawing more from the crowd.

Tails saw this and knew they were dead and pulled out his gun.

Tails P.O.V.

We were screwed, down for. I pulled out my gun with explosive bullets and sonic took out his gun, a simple pistol.

I took a deep breath and stood up pointing my gun at the horde. I din't expect what was coming, hundreds, moaning, screaming, like my mother.

i realized I began shooting my bullets entering one and and blowing up two more around it. my eyes glazed over and I don't remember much besides stabbing one and jumping/ flying to others cutting their head off as I went. Pretty soon I was surrounded by bodies.

Sonic was doing similar, but he had pulled out a obnoxiously big knife and was dashing between Shufflers stabbing and slashing.

We were surrounded on all sides.

"This is it", I said, "Mother i will be with you soon."

"See ya kid," said Sonic, coughing.

"It was fun", I said

I turned to meet the next zombie and was surprised when it stopped, and looking down at it's chest as a spiked red fist pushed through...

* * *

><p><strong>Who's fist was that,<strong>

**"Who me?"**

**"yah you, who is it?"**

**"i don't know"**

**Cookie for the person who gets the Walking Dead reference.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 sons, New Character? who is he?**

**Sally Acorn, well she might be a dude but...**

**I do not own any SEGA characters**

Enjoi!

* * *

><p>Unkown P.O.V<p>

I looked down at my fellow Mobians. They weren't much to look at to be honest, given the state they were in. After saving the yellow fox it passed out and me and the hedgehog finished off who were left. He soon fell asleep in the store I was apparently made to stay up and watch for movement.

I used to be so happy with my lot in life, never any worries, sitting around, it was perfect. But now because of someones or somethings stupid mistake what I was guarding was stolen and this plague was let lose on the world.

Why I had decided to save these two? I don't know. I used to be tough, and physically i still am but now I think i see the necessity of every life and the beauty of life itself.

I still miss her…

Flashback two years ago

The fresh grass was cool against my back and the breeze was fantastic against my dread locks. Today was a perfect day, and i was looking forward to doing nothing. Sitting and relaxing doing absolutely nothing loved it.

Flowers were my favorite. I know it isn't very manly and I used to get made fun of for it, but I just punched them into the next zone.

I didn't have many friends besides the little Chao that flew around my home. That was until one day. It was an average day, I had defeated a annoying little bird and his friend who were trying to take my one constant the thing always protected.

What had changed on that one day was I had been intrigued by my attacker. I hadn't heard her coming she was nothing but a whisp of sound in the air. What had alerted me to her presence is she flew between me and the sun, thereby casting a shadow. When I opened my eyes she was gone.

I suspected trickery so I closed my eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. I waited 10 minutes and I heard the sound of heels hitting the ground next to me. I detected someone leaning over me and making a "tsk, tsk, tsk" sound and i tried to hide a smile.

She turned and walked up to my prize, what I protected. I sat up behind her like a shadow. She walked like a super model, one foot in front of the other. I crept up behind her and smiled how could she not hear me….that was when I recognized her ears as those that belong to a bat.

And bats have…

She knew I was there all along. She turned around and kicked her heel towards my head, but I easily caught it. She grinned and let off a series of kicks. I blocked each one. She was surprised and glared at me. I blocked a rapid secession of kicks then threw a punch at her. If I wasn't super strong she would have blocked it. Instead it blasted her back off the shrine that held what I protected. She fell to the ground and quickly got up, glared at me, and flew off.

That wasn't the last I saw of her…

She came back everyday with a new strategy to beat me, and she got close a few times, but I always managed to win. I liked her company, she wasn't creepy, or mean, or ugly like all the other thieves. Especially not ugly…

One day when she flew down to meet me and start today's battle, I stood in front of her and moved my hand from behind my back to reveal flowers.

I meant it as a peace offering but she saw it as something more. She blushed and took them and thanked me. I offered some dinner for her and she accepted.

The rest of the night we talked I learned her name and she found a nick-name she found pretty humorous. When the night finally ended she flew off but not before smiling and shaking my hand.

I didn't see her for three days but then on the fourth she came back. She landed in front of me like we were ready to fight, and had a sneer on her face.

I was saddened I had liked her and wanted to be friends. But apparently I wasn't good enough. She must have seen a hint of sadness on my face as she laughed and hugged me, it was all a joke.

We spent the rest of the day eating grapes and talking that night when she left I decided I was in love. I didn't tell her and we spent many more months together. Then one night i got an idea.

I was gonna tell her I was going to make it romantic and cool, impress her a bit. I had it all planned out a romantic dinner, grapes of course, and then I'd tell her in front of the moon.

The night came around and I waited on the shrine with a bunch of roses and a glass of wine. And it would play out from there.

I waited for 5 hours until it got dark and she never came. I had told her to come, but i guess she didn't love me. I sat in sadness in front of my shrine and never had a thought to go and look for her, I didn't know where she lived.

But i had to find her so I got to the edge of my island and prepared to float down that was when I saw it, the city in flames, I could smell the burning flesh from here. And the screams, anyone could be her. I leapt and that was my first night with the dead, when i got back to my shrine what I protected was gone, The Master Emerald.

I had left my island in search of her, and never came back.

Unknown P.O.V.

It looked like the blue one was stirring and i rushed to greet him. He looked at me with confusion, then it dawned on him who I was.

"Thanks", he said.

"No problem", I said back.

"Who are you", asked the blue one.

"Knuckles, Knuckles the Echnidia.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't hide a hidden thing in this chapter, but i have a new challenge.<strong>

**In one of the past chapters I hide a secret reference and I am looking for a person who can find it.**

**-Hint- It had to do with Tails.**

**I do not own Tails, Sonic, or Knuckles**


	5. Chapter 5

**WASSUP MY PEEPS, another chapter in the Saga of Sonic and friends.**

**I predict a possibility of new characters.**

**Thanks CharmyxCream14 for liking my story big fan!**

**Ok guys my reviews have gone down, and I need your help,**

**YOUR TASK SHOULD YOU ACCEPT, REVIEW!**

**I NEED THREE TO CONTINUE! **

* * *

><p>Sonic's P.O.V.<p>

I liked Knuckles, he was strong, and reliable. He seemed like he could hold himself in a fight, if necessary, and let me tell you, in this world it was necessary. He said he didn't carry a gun, because they were to easy to kill with, so the only weapon he carried was a deadly looking pickaxe, and his hands of course. Besides that he had bits of food, and a crude map.

I was worried about the kid. He didn't remember anything about the fight but I saw him jumping from one head of a zombie to another, giggling like a mad man. I'm guessing the kid saw something he shouldn't have, but then again who hadn't.

Right now Tails had a happy look on his face enjoying the walk he was on, like a kid on a field trip.

I was envious of his innocent view on life, that was until the dead came a shuffling.

I walked into step with Knuckles and began talking, about life, that last couple of football games that were on, girls, our endeavors, all most anything.

I learned very little about Knuckles, he had a very stress free life, didn't have an official job, and yes there was someone he liked, but she was probably dead now.

I was a bit jealous, i had never had anybody in my life, and I had always blamed it on my boring job as a pizza man, but looking back on my life i realized I always pushed people away.

"So Knuckles what's your main goal in the post apocalyptic world?", I asked, smiling.

"ummm, find someone…", said Knuckles, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ohm really, is she that special someone you talked about?", I asked, practically laughing.

"Ok fine whats your goal, Blue?", asked Knuckles, blushing.

"Me, find the perfect Chili dog!", said I.

"What?", asked Knuckles.

"You see, Chili dogs in all their goodness have a timer, and when that timer runs out all Chili dogs planet wide will be gone. So it is my quest, nay my honor to consume the last Chili dog.", I exclaimed.

Knuckles was a bit freaked out i could see that.

Tails P.O.V.

Of course I was being left out the conversation, but I was used to it i was never one of the cool kids, which sonic and Knuckles were most defiantly. I had machines for friends, and that was all I needed I decided, but I liked these two, they were my friends.

I pulled out some scraps from my pack and began fiddling, building and then unbuilding a model car with a V8 engine and tricked out hydraulics. Sonic grabbed it from me and showed it to Knuckles who both stared at it in amazement.

Knuckles stared at it like a little kid.

I kept walking as Sonic and Knuckles poured over it like little kids, giggling and taking turns holding it. I was a bit scared at their little kid like reactions but I ignored it.

-3 hours later-

Knuckles P.O.V.

This little car is still awesome, Sonic had long sense gotten bored of the car, but it was as cool as ever to me.

I liked these two, Sonic was a lot like me, cool, awesome, and especially cool. I really connected with him, we were already friends. Due to my past job he was only like my third friend,

I liked Tails too, he was a bit on a nerd, but he made cool cars so liked him. He could also handle himself in a fight as I already saw, but was still the adorable little Mobian Kid, all Mobians label as the future of our World.

Listen to me I sound like a commercial on PBS.

My thoughts wandered back to the Girl. I still missed her, and I also missed our old life style, fighting and then something new, a spark.

i shook my head, and handed the car back to Tails, he took it apart so he could out it back in his pack and promised to make it again later.

We didn't run into many dead and the ones we did were quickly dispatched be me or Tails. By night fall we had made it into a competition, so far I had ten and Tails had eight.

Due to it being Night Fall we decided to set up camp in a shoe store, it was one of those older building so it didn't have the big glass windows in the front. The only entrance was a thick oak door in the front, perfect.

I forced the doors of their hinges and then jammed it back into place behind us. Tails and Sonic searched the store for any dead but didn't find any, so set up some lights, this would be a good camp.

Unkown P.O.V.

The three idiots walked right into our camp banging and stomping around, they weren't that bright. The real question was though, friend or foe?

Guess we had to find out.

The three of us got ready and prepared to strike.

Knuckles P.O.V.

I knew something was wrong when Tails head suddenly swiveled and and his ears perked up, but i caught the sign a little to late.

The figures in the rafters all jumped at once, and the middle one landed on me foot first and knocked me on my back. He/she sat on top of me holding a tire iron.

I looked and saw Sonic and the Second person rolling on the ground wrestling for control, eventually Sonic kicked his attacker up against a wall and gasped when she saw his/her face.

Tails had fared better than both of his, he had heard his attacker coming, and was prepared, as he/she swung down to attack him he grabbed his/her foot and swung him/her around wrapping his arms around him/her, holding his glowing red knife to his/her neck.

i looked back at my attacker and saw he/she was the biggest, good he/she was going to need to be. i grabbed their tire iron and bent it using strength alone. My attacker gasped and I rolled on top of them sticking my knee into their gut.

I heard Tails gasp when i saw his attacker to and I grabbed one the lights Sonic had knocked over and held it up. Sonic had a bright pink hedgehog up against the wall, and she was glaring daggers at him.

Tails had his arms wrapped around a frightened looking rabbit, who couldn't be older than Tails.

I held the light to my attacker and i let out a surprised gasp. When my attacker saw me looking at them, they gasped to.

I was sitting on top of a white bat with heart shaped armor, who was wearing a fair amount of makeup and had two wings spread out behind her.

"Rouge?", I gasped.

"Knuckie", she gasped back.

I had found her, my thief, my love.

-fin-

* * *

><p><strong>-gasp-! Rouge, a Rabbit, and a pink Hedgehog.<strong>

**Who are the other two?**

**Cookie for the guy who got the Zombie Land Reference.**

**I do not own and Sonic Character, SEGA DOES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Gang lets split up and look for clue!**

**Shut up Fred, no one likes you, geeez!**

**CHAPTER 6-Unicorns attack (JUST KIDDING)**

**What will happen next!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Read and Review**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SEGA DOES**

* * *

><p>Rouge P.O.V.<p>

I reached down and pulled Knuckles into a powerful huge.

"You cant even die right can you Knucklehead", I said, playfully.

"I missed you to Bat-Girl", he replied laughing.

We stayed that way until we remembered there were other people here. The fox still had Cream in his arms but the mean look in his eyes were gone, and the blue one had released the Amy from the wall.

"Wait...what the hell?, "asked the blue one.

"Were old friends", I replied, looking into Knuckles violet eyes.

We had gone up into our place in the rafters were we had set up camp and exchanges stories. Mostly it was me and Knuckles talking but once in while the others jumped in.

We exchanges names and told battle stories. The fox with the two tails was Tails, no surprise there, and the blue one was named Sonic, and let me tell you, he was a cocky bastard.

Amy the pink hedgehog was quick to introduce herself which was weird cause she rarely trusts anyone, not even me sometimes.

Cream the rabbit, was more shy and only told them her name after encouragement.

I told them our story about how on the night of the infection I was stuck in a basement with Amy for three hours, and how by the time I went to Knuckle's island he was already gone.

Me and Amy then had traveled the city in search of help, and had been walking for two days when we happened upon Cream, laying over the body of her dead mother. She had joined us and we had traveled and battle, usually staying to the edge of town.

We had made our way to the safe zone on the highway outside the city but it had been overrun many months before. there was nothing left accept some dead bodies and a few shufflers.

My life had been tough, but now i have Knuckie back, so it isn't as bleak.

Tails P.O.V.

It's weird to see to people act like nothing had happened. Almost like a dream. But then again our entire world was like a dream...strike that a nightmare.

Rouge seemed nice, one of those hot stylish girls from before the infection. She really liked Knuckles. That was obvious, and Knuckles couldn't take his eyes off her. How will this blossoming romance turn out...listen to me i sound like a soap opera.

Anyways I took out some scrap metal and began assembling a bio bomb, cause who knows when you might need one.

The rabbit seemed to take interest in what I was doing but every time i looked at her she looked away. This went on for some time before I finally succeeded in making eye contact. She glanced back down at my bio-bomb, and I raised it up.

I threw it to her and she caught it carefully. I gestured for her not to touch the button, and she nodded in understanding. She played with it for awhile before attempting to hand it back to me but I shook my head. I moved closer, practically right next to her.

"Sorry never got to officially meet you, Im Tails", I said, sticking out my hand.

"Cream, Cream the rabbit", she said shaking my hand.

"Do you like it", I asked, gesturing to the Bomb.

"Sure, what does it do?", she asked confused.

"Throw it at a pack of Shufflers, give yourself a minimum distance of 50 yards and cover your eyes", I said.

"Wait...it's a bomb!", she said starring at it like it was a...well...a bomb.

"Yep", I said, proudly,"made it myself."

"Um...cool", she said handing it to me.

Amy's P.O.V.

Well, looks like there are more people for me to get used to cause by the way Rouge was looking at the Red Dude, she didn't wanna lose him.

I guess it isn't to bad, they all look decent enough.

The fox, Tails seemed to get along with Cream fine enough, and seemed like the little weapons expert.

The hedgehog however was another story, he was stuck up and cocky, i instantly didn't like him. But he would be near a lot so I better get used to him.

Rouge and Knuckles were still talking, it was almost weird how they met up and found each other in this time. I was almost jealous. I didn't have a good friendship with anyone.

So the night went on and so the two love birds talked, the fox built, Cream slept, and of course the Hedgehog tried to make conversation with me.

"So, uh...what did you do before all this", he asked.

"Waitress", I said trying to end this before it started, but no.

"REALLY, I worked at a pizza joint, fastest delivery boy in the country," he said.

He then went on to talk about how great he was, and his adventures as a pizza boy. i blanked out for the next two hours. What brought me back into reality was "until she died..." I instantly felt bad for not listening. Maybe there was more to this hyper kid than I thought.

But that didn't make him any less annoying.

Knuckle's P.O.V.

Finally i had found her, it took awhile and there was much pain but i found her, and she was mine. We talked for hours on end, about our battles over the master emerald and how childish that seemed. In fact we were the only ones having a decent conversation.

Tails and Cream had stopped talking when Cream fell asleep, so Tails had gone back to constructing his bombs, a excited look in his eye.

Amy was felling the full power of a hyper Sonic, so she was practically unconscious, and Sonic was still hyper as ever.

Looking away from them, i looked back to Rouge, who was also looking around. I smiled and she smiled.

"Im sorry we never got to have our date Knuckie", she said.

"It's fine there is always tomorrow.", I said.

"Or, tonight...", she said grabbing my arm.

She led me up a ladder to the roof, revealing a brilliant night sky above us. No moans could be heard and the night was peaceful, almost normal.

We walked up to the top of the steep roof and sat down on top, our bodies just barely touching.

"Im glad I found who Knuckles", she said, looking at me.

"And I to you", I said, sure it was a bit corny, but what the hell.

"There was something i wanted to tell you on that night.", she said, blushing.

"Me to", I said, becoming even redder.

"You go first", she said.

"Ok,ummmm, aaaaa, Rouge?", I mumbled.

"i uhhhh think I aaaaa luuuuuu," I was cut short by something, she kissed me.

She had tackled me and kissed me lightly on the lips. It didn't last long and when I opened my eyes to look at her she smiled.

"I love you to Knuckie", she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>OH THE LOVE IS IN THE AIR!<strong>

**AMY = Sonic= no WHAT!**

**REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys back with more gore filled fun.**

**in today's chapter Amy will be narrating, giving her account in the infection.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and it you have any questions ask away.**

**I do not own sonic and Co. SEGA does.**

**REVEIW**

* * *

><p>Amy's P.O.V.<p>

We had no choice but to go with the boys. Me, Cream and Rouge had been a team forever, and Rouge was going with them, so we couldn't split up. They were headed to some Quarry in the hills, were the natural scenery was perfect.

So this involved walking, I mostly kept to my self or chatted with Cream. Me and her were like sisters, we trusted each other. Don't get me wrong, I trust Rouge but she was like a Aunt or a cousin.

Now about the boys, Knuckles seemed nice, he and Rouge stared googily eyes at each other the entire time. Tails, the fox, just built weapons the entire time, when we did run into shufflers he blasted ahead on his tails and cut their head off with the knife, a horrible, hard look in his eyes. Sonic on the other hand was a goof, always jumping around, despite his hurt leg. When i asked Knuckles he said he wasn't usually like this.

So it was just me and my thoughts, they ranged from everything, from pizza, Tv shows, and my old life...

-Before the outbreak-

I loved my new apartment, a kitchen, running water, and most of all...space. I had grown up in a family with six kids, and we weren't to wealthy. Kids+no space= pissed off kids. We had a lot of fights, but now I was free to do what I wanted.

I had recently gotten a job at a outlet mall working in management and my future looked bright. The only problem of my life at the moment was my neighbors.

I had a guy two rooms down that checked out my ass every time i walked by and it didn't help that he was a three hundred pound Rat either. I think I may have seen him on Tv, or something...

But the really obnoxious neighbor was the one tow my immediate right. She was a hot tempered, smooth, loud, and held little regard for those she labeled "under" herself. Her name was Rouge...

Funny how two very different people given the right situation could become friends, and that is the real part of the story I'm telling you.

It had been a normal day at work, and the walk home was eerily quiet, except for one moment when I heard screaming in the distance, but I wrote it off as a party of something. I entered the building and the doorman, Norman wasn't there. We were friends and had running jokes about each other. Norman worked every night so he should have been here...weird.

I rode the elevator up thinking only of the moment when i could collapse on the couch and watch reruns of Jersey Shore.

My house was on the fifth floor and when i exited the elevator I could hear shouts coming from the fat-rat's door. Probably watching soccer I thought.

I entered my house and collapsed on the sofa. I flipped on the TV and began flipping through channels, the news stations were on and blaring out info but I skipped through them until I found Jersey Shore and passed out to idiots talking about tans.

That must of been when I fell asleep...

I awoke to banging on more door, all my lights were out and my TV was off. There were calls from outside, and i wen to the peep hole to see who it was .

"Oh god, it's Rouge", I thought.

I opened the door expecting some stupid comments or complaints but she only looked at me with shock.

"What the hell have you been doing?", she screamed, she slammed the door behind her and ran into the room.

"Sleeping, why?", I asked annoyed.

"You don't know?", she whispered, startled.

"Don't know what?", I asked, starting to get worried.

Rouge ran to the window and pulled back the curtains. Only then did my ears tune into the noise outside. Screaming...and crashes...and more screaming. I ran to the window and saw a blood bath. People were dying, eating other people, crashing, burning.

"What the hells going on?", I screamed.

"I'll explain everything, we have to get out of here, it's only a matter of time till they find us!", she said, worried.

"Who's they?", I asked.

My answer came with a banging and moaning at my door.

"We have to hurry!", Rouge screamed.

She ran to the kitchen and came back with a large knife which she thrust into my hand. She got to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"It's one of them, we have to get through him to live", she said.

Before I could answer she through open the door and revealed what was behind it.

Its was the pervert rat from down the hall, but he was covered in sores and gashes and a large part of his arm was gone.

Rouge leapt at him and kicked him in the temple. The sound of her boots on his skull was like a bat on a baseball. He crumpled to the ground but was still moving.

"Come on we gotta get to the lobby!", Rouge screamed.

I followed thinking it was best if i stuck with her. We leapt into the stair way and began taking them three at a time, but judging from the sounds below we were in for a treat. Rouge busted open the bottom floor door and rushed out. I followed.

The lobby was a mess, there was blood, and glass everywhere, a flaming car had decided to park halfway up a column outside. How did i not hear this?

Rouge sprinted towards the doors and I followed, Rouge was about six feet away when the car exploded, throwing Rouge back like a rag doll, she landed with a sickening crack on her left wing and she yelped. I rushed to her side when the monsters started to entered. They were worse looking then the Rat and there were hundreds.

Rouge was out cold so I was forced to drag her back to the staircase, my target...the basement.

Pulling Rouge wasn't easy and her metal outfit didn't help. The monsters were getting closer by the second and i began to get afraid. They began to converge on us and i pulled faster. i reached the door of the staircase and flung it open, I pulled Rouge through and slammed it shut. I somehow made it to the basement and locked the door behind us.

Needless to say i came to two conclusions that night.

I wouldn't let these things get me

and

I owed the bat my life.

-Present-

That memory blasted me back into reality and the noise of the blue hedgehog next to me.

Welcome to my world...

* * *

><p><strong>Amy you fighter, Rouge is now your best friend,<strong>

** -Imaginary Reader: Why didn't Amy use her hammer.**

**Don't worry she'll be hammering a lot of things in the future.**

**hehehe,...mehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story grew up so fast, I started it out os curiosity and It has done reasonably well.**

**Chapter 8**

**Time flies doesn't it readers?**

**The next chapter will be a bit slow, but don't no read it, you'll be suprised.**

**I do not own Sonic and Co. SEGA does**

**REVIEW por favor**

* * *

><p>Tail's P.O.V.<p>

it was Knuckle's idea to get a car to make the walking easier. I immediately objected, as i couldn't fly when I was in a car, and flying was my main source of travel. Strangely Cream objected also.

But in the end Knuckles got his way, as Rouge agreed with him, and for some reason Rouge always got her way.

We entered a old parking garage and i immediately didn't like this. The cars were all in neat rows but there were many hiding places and areas to leap of of.

I was constantly on alert, i didn't like tight spaces and this was extremely tight. Dangerously tight.

Sonic the pinnacle of intelligence jumped into a small sports car and attempted to start it up. I had already seen two problems with his choice,

1) It was a two seater, there were six of us.

2) There weren't any keys.

Right there I decided I wouldn't give Sonic the chance to make any strategic ideas.

After much searching I was able to find a large RV, enough to fit all of us and sleeping arrangement we could make do with. I still didn't like the idea of cars, they were bulky, slow, and made ton of noise. But if it were the group consensus i guess i had to agree.

I hopped into the drivers seat and after seeing there were no keys, I hot wired it and pulled out of the parking spot. I saw Rouge bent over the inside of a car exposing her sizable rear and decided to have some fun. She didn't even know I had a car yet so I drive up to about ten feet behind her and honked the horn loud.

Rouge instinctively jumped up but only managed to knock her head on the roof of the car. I starting cracking up, and Knuckles who had seen it happen starting laughing to.

Rouge whipped around and glared daggers at me, but upon seeing my car she gasped, I waved and fell on the ground laughing.

Sonic zoomed past her and ran into the car. He began looking all over the place and i could see he was a bit disappointed it wasn't a sports car.

"Good job little buddy...", he said.

"Little Buddy...", I whispered.

That had to end really soon...

We hit the road as soon as possible and I had to admit it did go a lot faster, but I still didn't like this. Every shuffler we saw a either dodged or ran down, getting laughs from us Guys. I had designated myself driver as i had driven a lot worse.

Cream had passed out on one of the beds in back, and was sleeping like a baby. must be hard losing her mother and all. I don't think she trusts me, ever since i showed her my bomb.

Rouge was laying on Knuckle's laugh, falling asleep, as was Knuckles, they looked like a cute couple. Both tough, and cool.

Sonic had passed out after seeing the fridge was stocked with red bull, and subsequently drinking 10.

Amy just looked out the window, not being able to sleep. he had sympathy for her. He had had many restless nights, and could sympathize.

Time to focus got a long night ahead...

-Three hours later-

Time had gone quickly but my body was still feeling the effects, i was tired but I had to keep driving, that was until on of the others woke up. I guess I was designated "permanent driver" and didn't have a choice. I'd have to get a schedule figured out.

I heard shuffling behind my and whipped my head around to see who it was, but it was only Cream. She was rubbing her eyes, to get the sleep out and staggered up to the chair next to mine.

"Tails? have you been driving this whole time?", she asked startled.

"Yeah, but I'm fine with it.", I said.

She shifted to look at me and i shifted to look out the window up front.

"I have to ask. Where did you learn to drive?", she asked.

"I used to fly and build planes, but the government took them to fight the dead.", I whispered, " That was until they found planes weren't to good at killing zombies."

"That's cool, you have talents, Tails!", she exclaimed.

I nodded and went back to driving, she looked out the window too and stared up a the moon, when i looked back her eyes were reflecting the light.

"What was life like for you before all this?", I asked.

"Just me and my Mom", she said.

"Have many friends?", I asked, trying to maintain the conversation.

"Oh yes, everyone had friends, didn't you?", she asked stunned.

"No, not really, I was always a nerd, and my two tails didn't help.", I said.

"But you can fly with them, that's cool!", she exclaimed.

"Sure, sure, but they called my a mutant.", I said, saddened.

"I was called a mutant a few times, but I always treated people with respect and they learned to get used to it.", said said.

"You, a mutant?", I asked stunned.

"Just look at my ears, they go down to my ankles.", she said.

After looking at them a a second time they were pretty long, almost strangely long.

"I learned at a pretty young age that if you treat people nice and don't hold grudges for their hatreds, you make many friends.", se said.

"I guess you're right Cream...thanks."

I was surprised such wisdom could come from such a young girl.

"Pull over here, and get some sleep Tails", she said.

"Yes, ma'am.", I joked relieved.

Time for me to finally get some sleep.

"Thanks for the talk Cream I feel better.", I said.

"Think nothing of it...Tails, that is a nick-name right?", she asked.

"yeah, my names Miles.", I said.

"Well good night Miles", she whispered before going to bed.

After reviewing our conversation ten times, I decided I was going to be friends with Cream, that was my last thought before i nodded off into sleep.

-Undetermined time later-

I awoke to banging, lots of banging, and the sound of foot steps, lots of foot steps, like a marching band.

I cracked open my eyes and listened, the sound was all around us, a constant, thumping and shuffling sound that only came from one source...shufflers...

UnKnown P.O.V.

They had us located 200 feet underground, deep, deeper than any of those freaks. The lab they had set up was state of the art , and command could talk to us directly from a large screen in front. But command never talked to us anymore, if they could even talk...

There were three of us left, two scientists and a soldier who had made it down here in time when the building up stairs was overrun. I approached the other scientist a female, her name tag was missing but i knew her name, by now, we had been stuck together for months.

"Are we going to do this or not?", she asked.

"Lets get started", I said.

I took out the last sample we had and prepared it for examination, it was now or never if we were going to find a cure.

I glanced up at the motto inscribed above the door, it had been based on good intentions, but was now a sick joke.

"You are the last hope..."

Yes we were the last hope, my and my colleagues. The last hope for a cure, the last hope for safety...in a sense me, Rotor Walrus, was the last hope for man.

"I am the last hope..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rotor? <strong>

**Where is he?**

**Who is he?**

**Who are his friends?**

**Will Tails be ok?**

**Ally these questions and more will be answered next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow Chapter 9 already...**

**I was kinda disappointed last chapter, probably my best but no reviews. GUYS ROTOR IS ALIVE!**

**I do not own Sonic and Co.**

**Cool chapter alert!**

* * *

><p>Sonic's P.O.V.<p>

I was the second to wake up that morning, i had woken up from a particularly nice dream of life before the out break and of course woke up to a nightmare. Funny how that works, how when given a sucky enough life, waking up to the night mare is the norm. Funny how life works.

Waking up to nightmares was a norm for me now but this day would be the worst for me since day one.

Life had just started getting better for me. I had met Tails and Knuckles, and through Knuckles met live girls. Alive girls. Not the shuffling freaks i shoot everyday. Rouge was cool, like a hot, tough, cool/ zombie slaying super model. Cream was like the stereotypical little sister, sweet and kind but i hadn't really gotten through to her yet, she was a bit shy. Amy was the all around Mobian girl. Tough, friendly, smart, but she didn't like me much.

THey weren't much but they all felt like family to me.

Back to the story, i was the second to wake up and I saw Tails looking out the window, eyes wide in fear. i wondered what he saw, and then i began to hear it...shuffling...

I popped me head up slightly and saw hundreds, hundreds of them, walking, moaning, screaming around our car.

We were surrounded...

I slammed my head back down and cursed myself for causing any noise. Tails saw I was awake and put a finger to his lips. Cream was in the bed across from him and she started stirring. Before she could talk Tails covered her mouth and pointed outside.

Cream listened for a second and nodded in understanding. She heard them too. We then went about waking up the others, the more of us primed and ready the better chance we have to survive.

The problem lay with Knuckles...

Tails had bent down to wake him up and had covered his mouth so he wouldn't make noise. What cursed us was Knuckle's reflexes.

When Tails bent down to tap him awake he woke up and pushes Tails away. He must have thought we was a shuffler cause he pushed hard. Tails was able to maintain good control of his fall but his elbow caught the wall, making a *whump* sound.

Glancing out the window i saw that was all it took. THe shufflers began converging on the van. The van rocked with there attack and the moaning was intense. THe Shaking woke up Amy and Rouge who began yelling about what was going on.

..Their yelling only drew more of them in...

"We have to get the hell out of here!", I screamed.

"Start up the van, i'll buy us some time", screamed Tails.

He prepared to fly out the window but was stopped by Cream.

"Miles, don't go alone!", she screamed.

I had to wonder who Miles was...

"I have to, i have to distract them!", he screamed over the banging.

"Well i', coming with you!", Cream screamed and with a flap of her ears rose into the air.

"How did you...", we all said as one.

"No time to explain", she screamed and she pulled Tails out the window with her.

"Don't leave me out of the fun.", hollered Rouge, who spread her wings and flew after them.

I watched in awe as they flew above the freaks kicking then and shooting them, killing many as they went.

"K, Knuckles and Amy, guard the windows and door, keep those freaks out.", i yelled.

They nodded and and i went to attempt a hot wire. I had seen it done in movies but never even looked under a steering wheel. I had no idea what to do...

A glance behind me revealed Knuckles punching his way through bodies as they entered the door and Amy who had produced a giant hammer, smashing their face in as they looked in the window.

I went back to work. Tails had messed around under here that was obvious, the backing under the dashboard was gone revealing a mass of wires and chords. Ok, i had to do this. There were a bunch of exposed wires, i knew the touch of two would start the car, but which two. i touched a brown and green wire together and the wind shield wipers came on. No...

Another glance revealed that Knuckles was slowly being over run. They had pushed him back three feet and they had started to enter the cabin of the van.

"Hurry this up Sonic!", screamed Amy, her hammer had been grabbed by on of the monsters and they were locked in battle.

Ok, back to work. The green and brown wires didn't work, and my glance fell on a blue wire, common i wrote this down as my best shot, blue was always right...right?

I looked out the window and saw Rouge had been grabbed by the ankle and was being pulled by a shuffler.

I HAD TO DO THIS! My glance fell on a red wire. In the movies they always said to clip the red wire...that applied to bombs but would work here to! I touched the tip of the red and blue wires and the car roared to life.

"YEAH BABY", I screamed, gunning it.

The car leapt ahead, and a yelp from back told me Amy fell over. I focused on the road ahead, or I should say the crowd ahead. The front of the car was littered with the dead.

"LIKE DOMINOES BITCHES!", I yelled and ran into the mass of people.

Luckily the front of the car was a thick metal bumper, and I put it to work, using it as a snowplow pushing, crunching, killing everything in front of it.

Three bangs from the rook told me the three aces had landed.

The van roared down the highway, ripping everything to spreads as it went. This would make a great zombie shooter i decided.

-One hour later-

We had reached a good distance from the walker horde, which had followed us for a while, and we decided to stop for gas. The station itself was probably out of gas but it had a store which would must likely have food.

I tried every pump to fill her up, while Tails and Knuckled went inside for food. They made periodical trips back and forth bring a mixture of food we would be feasting on tonight. Tails came back at one point and brought out a portable CD player and began playing popular pop music from before the infestation.

Knuckles brought Rouge to dance and they did a slow-romantic-waltz dance. Upon seeing this Tails and Cream began doing little kid dances, laughing all the time.

I glanced at Amy, putting on my best puppy-dog face.

"Oh, what the hell",she said joined me on the dance floor.

We were having a fantastic time, probably the best any of us had had in months. We were normal again. it was like an old party, friends, dancing, and fun. of course the sick reminder of were we really were had to introduce itself.

One of Tails sweeping tails knocked over the radio and it switch to FM, of course all the radio stations had been off air for months. So you could imagine our surprise when we heard a voice and blaring siren.

I dashed forward and memorized the station, attempting to tune in better. The rest of the group circled around me.

"Fort Willson...infection...safety...", the radio blared, the like a message from the devil it cut out.

The message was clear though, I saw it in everyone's eyes as we glanced around at each other.

There was safety at Fort Willson...

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Willson, nasty business getting there.<strong>

**Good luck Sonic!**

**LIKE DOMINOES BITCHES!**

**(best line ever)**


	10. Cream

**Hey guys, long time no see.**

**I was reading through this story and got the urge to write a new chapter and so I did.**

**I also read through my horrible writing in the first couple of chapters, so I am going back and editing all the chapters.]**

**OK, this chapter is about a certain little rabbit.**

**This chapter I want to break 20 reviews, so I need six reviews this chapter to break that number.**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's P.O.V.<strong>

We left immediately after hearing the broadcast over the radio. I had heard of Fort Willson from many different people, within the city, during the out break. It was supposedly a place of security during the first stages of the outbreak, but I had watched the news report with sad eyes, as it was over run.

The broadcast could only mean that safety had been reestablished in the fort, but by who puzzled me. Any sliver of government was long gone, so who could it be?

I pulled a crumpled photo out of my coat pocket and starred at it. I used to look at the photo of me, Mother and Cheese with such laughter and joy, but now it was a sick reminder. I felt a tear come to my eye and sniffed, thinking of a better time.

**-Before outbreak-**

I gripped my mother's hand tightly, as we walked slowly down the market street. People were packed tightly between the stalls, the hunched figures within shouting their items. I was always nervous around large crowds, and being bumped from all sides didn't help. I looked up at my mother and saw she kept a strong smile on her face, and walked proudly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Posture Cream, keep your back straight."

"Yes mother." I replied politely, putting me shoulders back.

"Chao Chao Chao!" sang the figure in my bag. I watched as my friend Cheese flew out and landed in my head, causing me to giggle and mother to chuckle.

We walked towards the stall at the end of the current aisle and approached the shrunken woman who lounged in a recliner in the shade. As my mother approached she waved, the old woman, with a surprising amount of agility stood up and walked to my mother.

"Good day Vanilla, how are you?" the old woman greeted, her calm voice, not matching her appearance.

"I'm fantastic Rose, and how are you?" my mother greeted back, keeping a calm tone.

I looked away from the conversing grown ups and looked to the back of the shop. I was instantly drawn to the shining jewels and gems in the far corner. I skipped over as Cheese happily sang above me, and I starred at them in delight. Cheese settled atop a golden statue of a smiling panda and began to lounge around, chao-ing in delight.

I smiled at my cheery friend and continued walking around the shop. I skimmed all the items until I over heard my mother, and the shop keeper.

"...no we haven't received any shipments of that brand for a while now." The shopkeeper was finishing.

"Really, is there something wrong?" My mother asked, a look of concern on her face, she acted like that when people were in trouble.

"Some kind of trouble out east, and with the communications situation, very little has been heard from in that direction for the past few months."

"Hmmm, well then that will be all for us." My mother said, finished the conversation. She waited for the shop keeper and then handed her the money.

"Lets run along Cream, we wouldn't want to scare away Rose's business." Mother said to me, we walked out of the stall, and waved goodbye to the shopkeeper who smiled and waved back.

Our home was a small cottage in one of the many suburbs on the edge of the city, it was a small and tidy house, just big enough for my mother and I, but it suited us perfectly. Our house was one of the many attractions of the neighborhood, due to the large Chao garden in the back. The garden was my pride and joy, and was envied by almost everyone on the block.

As we walked through the front gate of the house, I still giggled in delight at the musical voices of the Chao, coming from the yard, but I would have to wait to play with them, as I was still carrying groceries. I walked into the house and dropped the bags on the counter, and began removing the items. I had just put away the first bag when my mother walked into the kitchen smiling, seeing I had already gotten started on the groceries.

"Ah, I raised you well, thank you for putting away the food." She said walking to the other side of of the kitchen.

"You welcome mother." I replied, continuing my job of storing the pantry with goods. My mother walked to me and grabbed the bag from my hand.

"Cream you have been a lot of help today, you can go play." She said, continuing my task for me. I jumped up and cheered.

"Thank you so much mother!"

I ran out the back door and sprinted through the chao garden, laughing as my friends flew around my head singing. I ran to the base of the oak tree in my back yard and lay down, as the Chao circled above my head and landed on my chest. They happily chittered to me and I spoke back.

I was having such a great time, i didn't even see the sun setting, and before I knew it, I and the Chao had fallen asleep. The last thing I felt before going under, was how nothing could ruin this.

How wrong I was...

I had fallen asleep outside before, but mother had always returned me to my bed at one point or another, so i was surprised when I woke up on the couch. I sat up and shrugged the heavy quilt on top of me off my shoulders, and glanced up at the Tv. It was on mute, but it was alive with flashing colors and screaming news casters.

I fished around the couch for the remote, and un-muted it. The Tv began to blast sounds of screams and sirens, and I turned the volume back down. I listened in awe as the new reports explained some kind of disaster occurring just inside the city. The the news itself was only a brief collection of choppy film showing a camera reporter falling and being attacked from all angles. I shuddered and flipped to another channel, but saw similar things.

I let out a terrified scream and my mother ran from the kitchen. She ran up to me and grabbed grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into a worried huge.

"Honey it's ok, it's ok." She whispered, keeping her voice low. "But you need to stop crying, we need to be very quiet." I looked at her and dried the tears on my face, and nodded.

My mother carried my into the kitchen which I noticed as almost entirely dark. She set me down on a chair and handed me my backpack, i didn't know what was in it, but it felt heavy. I looked away from my bag and back at my mother. She was quickly stuffing all our family photos in a rap sack that she threw over her shoulder.

"Mother, what's happening?" I whispered, worried about what the answer may be.

"Nothing dear, we just need to leave." She replied, I could tell by the look on her face, she was hoping I would buy it.

"Why, and where's Cheese?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"Ill explain everything to you later, but now we need to leave." She whispered, leading me to the door. I attempted to look out the window but mother pulled me away. I was, however, able to tune into a low growling noise from the street outside.

Mother bent down to my height and grabbed me into a massive hug. As we pulled away she met my eyes.

"Honey, in the street, there are some very scary people." She said, keeping her voice calm and level. "But you must not let them touch you, ok?" I nodded and she smiled. I could see however it was more of a grimace of fear, than a grin.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" I answered.

Mother grabbed the know and shoved the door open, pulling me along with her. The darkness outside made it hard to see, but I could detect distinct shapes in the darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I wanted to scream, as I realized the growling and moans, were coming from them. At my reaction to the moaning creatures, mother pulled me faster. We sprinted along, me being pulled by my hand as we weaved between the moaners.

Under a street light I got my first good look of one. I felt myself gag, at the sight and smell of the staggering corpse in front of me. I quickened my pace and pulled up along side mother. She put her hand on my shoulder and steered us down a side alley. The alley was clear, but when we broke out into the street, a quick glance behind us, revealed we were not alone.

As we got closer to the city, I began to hear the sounds of helicopters, and when I looked up I saw the sky was full of them. Mother saw them to and steered us toward what looked like the center of the large group of aircraft.

From somewhere above us a loud siren blared and a man came over a loud speaker.

"Make your way to the safe zone, we will be having emergency helicopters landing in five minutes." I know realized what mother was aiming for, but I questioned wether we could make it. At the sound of the siren, we began to run faster, weaving around a trash can to get the safe zone.

As we neared, I saw the zone was centered around the city park, near the grand fountain in the middle. We jumped over a wall of sand bags, that, judging by the smell around them, hadn't served their purpose. As we approached the fountain, i began to hear the helicopters prepare to leave, and panicked running ahead of my mother. Again from somewhere above us I heard someone yell, two minutes.

We were a few yards from the park center when the helicopters began to take off. My mother was screaming historically, and I felt myself begin to cry. We ran to the nearest copter, but were buffeted by the strong winds produced by the blade.

As all the rescue teams flew off, the park became eerie silent. I crumpled to my knees, and starred at the ground, knowing we were good as dead. Mother did also, and she to shed tears of fear.

I look up into the sky, watching the helicopter lights, disappear into the night and felt a sense of sadness and anger, flow through me. I looked at my mother and our eyes met, and I saw hers get wide as the sound of the fast approaching corpses reached out ears. She pulled me again into a massive hug, as we waited for the inevitable...

**-Present-**

I put the photo away, not wanting to relive that night. As I stuffed it into my coat pocket, I looked around at the people in the RV with me. It occurred to me that they to had gone through tough times, but what matters now is if you accept it or not.

I decided then, not to accept my fate, and to make something of it. I turned and looked back out the window, shivering in anticipation at our arrival to Fort Willson.

"Life may be tough but the people who come out of it, are those that make something of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my longest chapter for this story so far.<strong>

**I got some questions for you guys.**

**1) Have you guys seen the new season of the walking dead (My inspiration)**

**2) Where do you want to see this story end? and how?**

* * *

><p><strong>I have also compiled all the known facts about my characters for you to see. (In order of how they appear)<strong>

Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 17

Previous Life: Self proclaimed Fastest Delivery boy, in the chapter where he first meets Amy, he mentions someone dying. (Who?)

Skills: Super Speed

Weapons: Knife, fire Crackers

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Age: 13 (Sonic guesses 10)**

**Previous life: Largely unkown, very quiet about it, Mother died saving him, father un****kown.**

**Skills: Flight, Inventing**

**Weapons: Bio-Bomb, knife**

Knuckles the Echidna

Age: 18

Previous Life: Guarded Master Emerald (Missing), fell in love with thief.

Skills: Strength

Weapons: Pick axe, fists

**Rouge the Bat**

**Age: 18**

**Previous Life: Jewel thief, lived in nice apartment, fell in love with guardian of Master Emerald.**

**Skills: Flight**

**Weapons: None seen yet**

Amy Rose

Age: 17

Previous Life: Lived with large family, bought nice apartment, used to be a waitress.

Skills: Moderate Strengh

Weapons: Hammer

**Cream the rabbit**

**Age: 12**

**Previous Life: Lived with mother is burbs, at one point during outbreak her mother died**

**Skills: Flight**

**Weapons: None seen yet**

Rotor Walrus

Age: 27

Previous Life: ?, at one point moved underground with a soldier and another female doctor.

Skills: ?

Weapons: ?

Also to clear up some controversy over the effects of Tails, Bio bomb. Many people have said that it would only affect "living" flesh.

In my second chapter, I pointed out the zombies were not undead, instead had no higher brain function (Rabies)

Thanks :)


End file.
